What They See
by a1y-puff
Summary: 3 ficlets for the prompt: “For love is blind and lovers cannot see the pretty follies that they themselves commit.” Tezufuji. oneshot.


**Title:** What They See (yes, I know the title is crappy)  
**Author:** a1y-puff  
**Pairing:** TezuFuji, as usual..  
**Genre:** Fluff/humor  
**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other. I'm not gonna take any risk of claiming Fuji and getting shot a death-glare form Tezuka and running laps for the rest of my life, nor would I claim Tezuka and God knows what bad things will happen to me when Fuji reveals those blue orbs with that evil smile XD  
**A/N:** Heya after that angsty fic I made before, I'm back with fluff! XD

Well, **Vierblith** gave me this prompt: _"For love is blind and lovers cannot see the pretty follies that they themselves commit.__"_ So yeah, I made this for her XD

I was thinking and thinking, and these are what I can think of. I hope they suit the prompt .

* * *

**WHAT THEY SEE**

* * *

**1./Waiting/**

Fuji Shusuke never took a long time in shower. For him, it was enough as long as he had scrubbed his whole body with soap and shampooed his hair, and then washed his body until there was no foam left, then he's done. Contrary to this, Tezuka took forever in the shower. Fuji suspected that his captain just _had _to 'double checked' every part of his body to make sure that every inch of his body was clean. Because sometimes, Fuji thought, Tezuka could be such a hygiene freak

Today was no exception. Even if Fuji had waited about a minute before entering shower after Tezuka, he was still done earlier. Fuji sighed as he finished dressing up. He saw no sign of his captain finished showering yet. Maybe, Tezuka felt no need to hurry since he had to be the last to leave anyway, since he had to lock the clubroom.

Fuji then decided to take his time arranging his stuff into his bag. And he just had to take out all of his stuff again, and then re-arranged them into his bag again. Then he stopped halfway, glanced at the shower's direction, sighed a little and he took out all of his things again and started to shove in his books first this time.

"Nya, Fujiko? You have problems arranging your things?" was what Kikumaru asked upon seeing his friend's odd behavior. Fuji, as far as he knew, had never bothered with such things.

"Kinda," Fuji replied absent-mindedly.

"Should I help you?" the mother of Seigaku offered, out of pure concern.

"No, but thanks for offering, Oishi," Fuji said, smiling. Though his attention never diverted from his bag.

Fuji once again glanced to the showering room, and sighed again. As he was busying himself with his bag, he didn't realize that Echizen had his eyes on him for a while now, and so the freshmen smirked.

"Heh… I didn't know you were such a neat freak, Fuji-senpai," he remarked with a tone that Fuji caught as '_It's so obvious you're waiting for Buchou_'.

Fuji eyes fluttered open and evil glint could be seen on them. Everyone in the clubroom shivered. And as he smiled dangerously to the freshmen, Momoshiro quickly snaked his arm around the younger boy.

"Ah, then, we're gonna go home now, ne? See you tomorrow, everyone!" and with that, Momo was literally dragging Echizen out of the room.

The others were one by one followed the two out of the room after bidding Fuji goodbyes, as they noticed Fuji's real intention and that he wanted to be left alone.

Fuji sighed. Was he being obvious? Or was it just that little brat Echizen that was too perspective?

And so, as he re-arranged his things for the seventh time, finally Tezuka was out of the shower and was standing before him.

"You're still here," he asked, more like a statement then a question, though.

"I just finished arranging my bag," Fuji smiled as he zipped his bag close.

If Tezuka was doubting Fuji's answer, he didn't say anything. He merely turned away and changed to his uniform. They were silent for a moment, when suddenly Fuji spoke again. "Say, Tezuka. Since we're the only ones left, wanna walk home together?"

Tezuka turned to face Fuji as he finished dressing up. He looked at the tensai's face for a second, before nodding and said, "Ah."

Fujis's smile widened for about an inch.

* * *

**2./Willing/**

"Tezuka, don't you want to taste this juice? It's really good and it's good for your health too, you know," Fuji asked as he literally shoved a glassful of greenish liquid in front of Tezuka's nose.

Tezuka's left brow twitched a little. Whatever drink it was, it did NOT look good at all. Inui's juices were NEVER good.

"I'll pass," he replied almost immediately.

"Mou, you're no fun. And here I thought I can also make some useful juice." Fuji pouted.

Tezuka stared at the glass for a few seconds, then, he asked, "you… made that?"

"Yeah. And I want you to be the first to taste it, but if you don't want to, then…"

"I'll taste it," he said before he could help himself, and he didn't know why. Probably he just didn't want any of his teammate fell victims because that would certainly be a hindrance to their practice time. Or at least that's the reason he gave to himself. Now he had no choice but to taste it. It did look suspicious, tough.

"I personally think it's better than any of Inui's juices, you know," Fuji told him in excitement.

Tezuka slowly brought the glass closer to his mouth. He stared at the liquid suspiciously, but then decided to steel up himself. Once the liquid made contact with his tongue, he felt his brows twitched. He knew Fuji's taste was different than him—than most people for that matter, but something must be really wrong with Fuji's taste bud. It's so spicy! And then the sourness attacked his tongue. But in some right amount… there was some sweet sensation playing with the spiciness.

Tezuka stared at Fuji questioningly. Fuji smiled at Tezuka as he caught the unspoken question, and he answered, "I mixed wasabi with lemon and honey."

Tezuka said nothing, while the others shivered at the weird combination and Inui was just scribbling in his green notebook.

"How's that?" Fuji asked; his eyes shone in excitement.

Tezuka drank a little more, tasting the mixed of the spicy-sour-sweet tastes on his tongue. "Not the taste I cannot handle," he told Fuji as he continued sipping the rest of the—whatever the name that drink was.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Fuji smiling a genuine smile.

Then, Tezuka could feel the tip of his lips twitched a little upward.

Kikumaru eyed a pitcher of Fuji's juice. He thought that maybe, Fuji's juice was indeed better then any of Inui's juices, and as Fuji's best friend, he was curious. So he decided to take a sip, and once the liquid flowed into his mouth, his face went pale.

"UNYAAAAAAAA!!!" Kikumaru screamed and then ran outside of the court to find some water, followed by Oishi who was very worried over his partner.

"Uwaaah that juice really looks horrible," Momoshiro whispered to Echizen.

"I wonder how Tezuka managed to drink it to the last drop," Kawamura added.

"Fsssssshuu."

"Why do you think buchou would drink all of that? He can't possibly afraid of Fuji-senpai, can he?" Momoshiro asked to Ecizen. Echizen just smirked.

"There's 0.16 percent chance of Tezuka fearing Fuji, so I would assume that it's impossible." Inui remarked.

"Then, why do you think buchou was willing to drink all of that, Inui-senpai?" Momo asked, almost whispering.

Inui smirked as he closed his notebook. Hell, he didn't even need data for figuring that out. He tore his eyes to look at the two, and smiled.

"Simply because Fuji made it."

* * *

**3./Fake Sleeps/**

All Seigaku regulars were currently in a bus to take them back to their beloved school. They had won a friendly match in another school today. But it was no easy win. Everyone was tired. Most of the boys were asleep.

It was Sunday, so some of the non-regulars were also coming as supporters. That's why the bus was a little cramped and no one had the luxury to sit alone. Fuji was seated beside Tezuka. As usual, he took the window seat. He always liked it to enjoy the view.

He took a glance at his seatmate. Tezuka did look tired. But he knew that he was the only one who was able to see that quiet clearly. Anybody else, with the exception of Oishi and Inui, perhaps, would have to squint really hard to see the tiredness on their captain's face.

Fuji himself felt a bit tired. He glanced at the captain's shoulder. Looked like it would make a nice and warm place to rest is head on. But if he just suddenly put his head on his captain's shoulder, Tezuka might not like it.

So, he closed is eyes—not that they were opened before, though. He rested his head against the headrest of his seat. And after some time, he conveniently dropped his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

He could feel Tezuka tensed a bit. He counted inwardly.

1… 2… 3…

No reaction. Tezuka didn't try to wake him up nor pushed him away. He even felt that Tezuka's shoulder had relaxed a bit.

Knowing Tezuka wouldn't be able to see his face, Fuji then smiled.

Tezuka was startled when he felt sudden weight on his right shoulder. He turned his head to find Fuji's head had rested on his shoulder. At first, he was wondering if he should wake him up, but then he thought he should just let Fuji be. He knew today's match was pretty tiring—though he wasn't sure that Fuji was THAT tired. But then again, he thought, it wouldn't hurt to let Fuji rested his head there.

He felt warm anyway.

Tezuka himself was tired, but he didn't have the habit to sleep in a public transportation. So no matter how much he wanted to sleep, he couldn't.

Then, he glanced at the top of Fuji's head. His hair looked so soft, and he started to wonder what it would feel like to lean against that beautiful, soft honey brown hair. It was tempting for Tezuka not to satisfy his wonder. Really.

Deciding to give up, he finally rested his head on top of Fuji's head. It was surprisingly comfortable for him. He never knew that resting his head on someone else's would feel so warm.

But then again, it was probably because it was Fuji's.

Echizen stood up from his seat. He was about to walk to the back of the bus because Momoshiro asked him to get something from Arai.

As he turned his body, though, he froze.

Three rows behind his seat, there were Tezuka and Fuji, resting their heads against each other conveniently. Yet, they both had their eyes slightly open, looking at the opposite direction of each other.

"What is it Echizen?" Momoshiro asked as he saw the freshmen had not move yet and just stood there.

Echizen tugged his cap down, and smirked knowingly to the two seniors.

"Mada mada dane."

**-NeverEnding-**

* * *

**A/N: **Nyahaha this story was 'lighter' then my previous one, ne? It's fun though, to write something like this XD 

I kinda made Echizen all knowing here, ne? I thought he was actually pretty sharp ;

By the way, I wanna ask you guys a question: do the stories fit the prompt? Since I'm not really sure. Please **score me** from 1-10 to rate whether the stories had fitted the prompt yet, ne?

And for Vierblith, I hope you'll like this .


End file.
